


Never Good Enough

by morning_coffee



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: Meg loves Christine, but she also hates her.





	

Meg loves Christine, but she also hates her – hates how she's had Erik's undivided attention since the start, all those years and oceans ago in Paris, and still does now despite the fact that she's chosen pretty, bland Raoul over her Angel of Music long ago. 

And here's Meg, trying so hard – on the stage every night, singing her heart out, and in his office and his quarters, offering tea and distraction and comfort – but nothing she does is ever good enough, or even leaves an impression.

"That'll be all, Miss Giry," Erik says, casually dismissing her without even looking up from his paperwork, and if Meg was capable of violence, she'd scream and shout and burn the whole of Coney Island down just to have him see her for once.


End file.
